Klaine Ideas
by wicked Rock Star
Summary: Just a few ideas I had for some upcoming Klaine stories that I need a some ideas for. Please help.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all. So, I was planning to make a new story with the main couple being Kurt and Blaine of Glee. However, I need help deciding which stories I should do and I need help with the plot as well. Just so you know, some of these ideas are untitled so the ideas will be list by number and "Untitled 1/2/3" for the ones that do not have a title yet.

I don't own anything.

Ideas for Klaine stories:

Once Upon a Time: Based on the Princess Bride, Puck tells Beth a fairy tale when she is sick. The tale is about two lovers, Kurt and Blaine. Kurt is Buttercup and Blaine is Wesley. This story is better much piece together. However, I do need help with who I should cast as the Prince and if I should put this story in the modern days.

The Boy in the Mirror: Basically, Kurt (or Blaine) is trap in a mirror and need the other one's help. This one really needs help with the plot.

All Hail the Prince: This one doesn't really need help. It basically the _Lion King_ with Kurt as Simba and Blaine as Nala. I might need an idea or two for the first chapter, but beside that I have pretty much under control.

Untitled 1: This one would be a Klaine version of Enchanted. Like the Boy in the Mirror, this one need some help with the plot too. However, out of all of them, this is one I would love to do the most.

Untitled 2: This is about how most of Ohio is taken over by these mutants that came from what used to be a high school called McKinley High School. Blaine is capture by the mutants and falls in love with a mutant who normally visits his cell. However, there is a dark secrete about the mutants that will so be discovered. I have most of this plot mapped out. I would just need some ideas on what super power I would give everyone.

So, that was ideas I had. Please review me what stories you think I should do and any ideas to the story. I give credit to the people who help me in the first chapter of the story. Out all of them, I will do only two/maybe three. I will also make a poll on my profile, so please vote as well. I will make another chapter when I decide what stories I want to do. Thanks for your help and don't forget to review and vote. Bye.


	2. Update 1

Hello to all again. So far I only received one for the poll. I really need suggests on what stories I should do/work on first and ideas if they need help. I can't start any these ideas until I see what stories you guys really want me to work.

I don't own anything.

Here are the Klaine ideas again:

Once Upon a Time: Based on the Princess Bride, Puck tells Beth a fairy tale when she is sick. The tale is about two lovers, Kurt and Blaine. Kurt is Buttercup and Blaine is Wesley. This story is better much piece together. However, I do need help with who I should cast as the Prince and if I should put this story in the modern days.

The Boy in the Mirror: Basically, Kurt (or Blaine) is trap in a mirror and need the other one's help. This one really needs help with the plot.

All Hail the Prince: This one doesn't really need help. It basically the _Lion King_ with Kurt as Simba and Blaine as Nala. I might need an idea or two for the first chapter, but beside that I have pretty much under control.

Untitled 1: This one would be a Klaine version of Enchanted. Like the Boy in the Mirror, this one need some help with the plot too. However, out of all of them, this is one I would love to do the most.

Untitled 2: This is about how most of Ohio is taken over by these mutants that came from what used to be a high school called McKinley High School. Blaine is capture by the mutants and falls in love with a mutant who normally visits his cell. However, there is a dark secrete about the mutants that will so be discovered. I have most of this plot mapped out. I would just need some ideas on what super power I would give everyone.

So please review and tell me what stories you like me to do and any suggests as well. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile too. Thanks. Bye


	3. Update 2

Hello to all again. So, since no has been really polling or review on what stories they want to read, I have decide to at least to do the Klaine version of the Enchantment story. However, I still need a lot of the ideas for this story including an idea for the name of the story. I did have an idea for the story that Kurt is a Disney-like/fairy tale prince but is being forced to marry a princess. No one knows that he is gay since he only told his father, who is died. Sue pushes Kurt down the well /fountain so she can the crown. She also killed Kurt's father and knows that he is gay. So, I need help with the plot after that. I was also planning to have Brittany as his closest friend. So, please send me some ideas please. Also, the poll will still be up for my second and third choose for a story. Thanks. Bye. I don't own anything.


	4. Update 3

Hello to all. I wanted to let you guys know that I will be doing my Klaine Untitlied 2 idea. I would like to thanks Spike4561for giving me ideas for the glee kid's powers. However, I thought about giving Kurt instead invisible and make force fields and calling the story, Freaks. I might make a third story later. However, I REALLY need ideas/helps for my other Klaine story, No Fairytale. It is basically Enchanted with glee characters. I really need help with this story so please give me some ideas by reviewing. Little head up about ideas though, please give me some ideas that are a little different from the movie please if you can. I really can't continue with some more ideas. Thanks. I don't own anything. Bye and don't forget to review.


End file.
